Never Too Late
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - What does it take to make you tell your deepest feelings? Eragon experiences this and more when Murtagh doesn't make it home one night. It's never too late, until you see what too late really is. M/E, Incest, Slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle, and neither do I own the plot. The plot belongs to **DaTwistedSisters**, who I asked if I could write this after she sent me the great idea.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Aksel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances

**A/N** This is a long one-shot, but I hope it will be a great read nonetheless. A huge thanks to **DaTwistedSisters** for coming up with this wonderful idea! In her review, this is what she thought would happen in chapter 11 of VOL. Since this is not what happened, and I liked the idea so much, it became its own story instead.

This is dedicated to you Sarah, enjoy!!

* * *

**Never Too Late**

Thumping music coated the air in the club. The only light inside was dim and flashed on and off in various colours. Thankfully, for those who enjoyed being wall-flowers, there were several booths with a lamp on the table. A bar was placed in the opposite corner of the DJ. And in the middle the dance floor lay. And, as usual, it was packed. People were moving against one another, the tempo or manner which they rubbed up against strangers only changing with the music. No one cared if their partner was someone they despised in the real life. For inside Gil'ead; all people wanted to do was to dance.

One booth was however almost full one late Friday night. It was close to the bar, where not many danced. A group of teenagers had settled down, just nursing their drinks as they talked.

One female leant over to talk with someone who looked to be her brother. Her hair was black and cut short, cascading gently around her face. Her eyes were vividly green and sparkled as she talked. She wore a short black skirt and a top without sleeves. Her legs were crossed beneath the table, clad in high heeled shoes.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have come with the others," Arya Elve, the female, said. "They said they would stop by here later."

Her brother, a blond male with eyes in the same shade as hers, snorted. His hair was short and messed up heavily. His arms were crossed over his chest, tightening the dark green tee even more. He wore tight jeans, two belts around his waist and combat boots. Two wristbands circled his wrist, along with two small circles of cloth around two fingers on one hand.

"Because Eragon refused to go with them," her brother, Aksel, answered.

The other teen in question sighed. Eragon Rider had light brown hair which had been styled for the night. Usually it was something between curly and straight, but that night Aksel had messed it up to become something the blond had proclaimed as _just shagged_. The brunet's dark brown eyes had been filled with distain ever since entering the club. He wore loose black cargo-pants with deep pockets and sneakers. Eragon had been forced into a t-shirt with arms that were fishnet and ran down to his elbows. A belt was slung around his hips as well.

The second blonde, a girl, was staring at Eragon questionably. She had deep sapphire blue eyes and hair that came down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a blue top that circled her neck and a slightly longer skirt than Arya's. She had boots that came up to her knees and were flat underneath. Her bag was placed beside Arya's, where they had all placed their cell-phones just in case. Respective keys were kept in their pockets.

"I don't see why," Arya said as she rolled her eyes. "Nasuada comes back in town for one day, and Eragon refuses to see Murtagh."

Eragon flinched. He picked up his glass and nearly emptied the non-alcoholic content.

"Eragon's strange like that," the blonde, Saphira Drake, answered.

Eragon sent his best friend a wounded look. Saphira just lifted an eyebrow.

"There are they!" Aksel nearly shouted a second later.

Hesitantly, Eragon joined the others in looking across the room. In another booth, almost directly across from theirs, sat three teenagers in deep discussion.

The one closest to them was a female with her black hair tied up in a tight ponytail, the end tickling her elegant neck. Her skin was slightly dark and her eyes an endlessly brownish black. She was dressed in a dark tan top with a low cut and a darker skirt. The skirt had several layers, draping across her thighs. Her shoes were a high, but a little lower than Saphira's and had clasps that twinkled in the dim light. Eragon recognised her as Nasuada Black.

On the other side of Nasuada sat a tall male slumped into his seat. He had rusty coloured hair styled into various spikes and light brown eyes that almost looked golden. He wore loose jeans with various pockets and a blood-red muscle tee. A pair of dark combat boots stuck out from beneath the ruffled hem of his jeans. This was Thorn Marron, Saphira's boyfriend and his brother's best friend.

Eragon's eyes flickered to the last person in the booth. The male had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, and hazel coloured eyes. His hair fell around his face in a messy fashion that he always wore. He wore tight dark jeans with pockets and a black top. The top had a zipper on the front, which had been pulled down and showed off a strong neck and a choker that circled it. His shoes were dark and with clasps that were coloured black. Eragon would never mistake this male. It was his brother, Murtagh.

"Can I go and say hello?" Aksel asked almost gleefully as he stood and prepared to leave the booth.

Eragon quickly pulled him back into his seat with a glare.

"No?" the blond pouted. "Spoilsport."

"You need to get over this, Eragon," Arya said then.

"I would rather not have them over here so that they can snog all over us," Eragon said, speaking for the first time that night.

"Over you, you mean," Aksel sniggered.

Eragon just sent him his darkest glare. Aksel _meeped_ and hid behind Saphira.

"Honestly," Arya sighed.

"Stop making fun of Eragon, Aksel," Saphira said to the blond behind her.

Aksel looked up and grinned innocently.

"Imagine how you would have felt if your object of affection and said person's ex was chatting away merrily next to you?" she continued.

"As I've never been in such a situation before…" Aksel said lazily. "I'd have to guess. And that guess would be _pretty_ miserable."

Eragon fought of the urge to slam his forehead against the table's surface. Saphira sent him an encouraging smile. Those smiles always made Eragon feel better.

Eragon had a few months before confessed to the three teens with him what he felt for his brother. It had been shameful, and painful, to tell them how everything had changed when he had seen Murtagh after his brother had come home from a year abroad. Saphira had been there for him from the beginning, as had the siblings. But it was Saphira he turned to when he needed to talk. It had always been like that.

It had taken him a while to understand and accept his feeling. Eragon knew that without his friends he might not have made it. The pain had been too much, the confusion too heavy. If he were to have gone through that alone, Eragon was sure he would have just ended his life.

But thankfully he hadn't needed to do something that drastic. He had accepted that he felt something for his brother, and that he would probably feel that for a long time. And Eragon knew that if he needed to, he would have many shoulders to cry on.

A new song came on, and the dancing masses let out a cheer as they continued to dance with new fervour. Eragon's mind brightened at the slightly merry tune, and he could feel Saphira enjoying it as she tapped her fingers against the table. Arya bobbed her head gently to the music. Her brother was not as restrained. Aksel was practically dancing in his seat.

"Aksel, do you have to embarrass yourself in front of us?"

The blond sent his sister a wicked grin. "I suppose not," he said with a shrug. "If someone dance with me."

Saphira shook her head. "Sorry Aksel, but hell no," she said amusedly.

"I've danced a thousand times more than the lot of you," Arya said then. "Besides, I'm not dancing with my baby brother."

Aksel immediately turned around and pouted at Eragon. The brunet shook his head. "I don't dance," he stated.

"So not true." Aksel said then. "I saw you shaking your arse to something earlier this week. While putting away your clothes I think."

Eragon felt his eyes widen. "**What**?!" he nearly shrieked. "I don't shake my ass!"

"I beg to differ," Saphira piped in. "You do Eragon, you just don't realise it."

Eragon felt the shame burn in his cheeks. Would the torment never end?

"That is besides the point!" Aksel said loudly. "Please Eragon!"

The brunet just shook his head again. The blond looked crestfallen for a moment before the grin returned to his face. He skipped out of the booth and into the crowd. The teens left behind laughed softly after him.

They settled back and relaxed again. Saphira looked shocked when her phone vibrated in her bag. She took it out and smiled.

"Who is it?" Arya asked teasingly.

"Thorn, of course," Eragon shot in.

"He's asking me where we are," Saphira said while she lifted her gaze to meet the others. "What shall I tell him?"

Arya sent him a pointed look. Eragon winced. "Gil'ead," he murmured in defeat.

Saphira sent him a smile of gratitude and went back to her cell-phone. Arya nodded to him in approval.

"Sometimes…you Rider brothers make me wonder," Arya shot in unexpectedly.

"Why?" Eragon sighed.

He was steadily getting used to him and Murtagh being referred to as 'the Rider brothers'. It was annoying nonetheless.

"How you manage not to show emotions," the black haired girl responded. "Don't get me wrong, you express them a lot. Now, your brother on the other hand…"

Eragon nodded. Murtagh was a closed case. It was almost impossible to see what the male was feeling. The only thing that betrayed him was his eyes. And even that had taken his closest friends, and Eragon, years to figure out.

"I know."

Saphira snapped her phone shut and put it away. "Don't look so down, Eragon," she said soothingly. "Murtagh was raised by your father until he finally snapped and Selena got custody. He's just been raised that way."

Eragon nodded. He knew that Murtagh had problems, sometimes serious ones, to show emotions or the slightest feeling, and deeply resented his father for making Murtagh like that. He thanked God every day he had been raised by their mother, Selena. Morzan, their father, could be summed up in one word; cold. Ruthlessly cold. And sometimes it seemed like Murtagh was like that too.

"Thorn says he will come over later to say hi," Saphira continued. "He was never really close to Nasuada."

Eragon clenched his hands into fists. It was painful to hear about Murtagh's only long-time girlfriend. All other girls, and guys for that matter seeing as Murtagh was bisexual, had come and gone within a week or two. Nasuada however had stayed for six months. And during those months Eragon had come to the conclusion that he in fact had feelings for Murtagh. The resentment towards Nasuada therefore ran deep.

Eragon took a deep breath and looked up. Saphira signalled without words that she understood. The brown eyed male had to take a look across the room then. Something seemed to pull his gaze that way.

Murtagh had stood up, dragging Nasuada out of her seat. The black haired girl laughed as she weakly shook her head. Murtagh smirked and nodded to the dance floor. Nasuada lifted an eyebrow. The hazel eyed male said something Eragon couldn't interpret. Whatever it was seemed to persuade Nasuada into joining Murtagh on the dance floor. Eragon quickly looked away.

"And you know…I never quite got why you are so against telling him," Arya said simply.

Sometimes, Eragon didn't like Arya's bluntness. It could be painful, or just really startling. That night it was the latter.

"He doesn't want his brother to hate him," Saphira answered.

Eragon closed his mouth. That Saphira often seemed able to read his mind was a relief in certain situations. The blonde was better at expressing herself and choosing the right words. Eragon often felt as if he was stumbling repeatedly down a road he seemed completely unable to walk down.

Arya shook her head sadly.

"Murtagh could never hate you."

"If someone, a **sibling**, told you that they loved you romantically, wouldn't you freak?!" Eragon hissed. "I won't take that chance."

"You don't give him enough credit," Arya protested.

"Maybe so, but I refuse," Eragon said harshly. "This is just a silly crush, nothing more nothing less. It will pass, and if I tell him now then I will have hurt us both for nothing."

Saphira leant over and took one of his hands. Wordlessly she opened his fingers, laying the hand gently upon the table. The other hand unfolded itself almost automatically. "But you know it's deeper than that," Saphira whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "It's not just a crush, and it's a long time since it was. We don't choose who we fall in love with. But denial is not the way."

Eragon breathed in harshly.

"Later, here comes Thorn," Arya whispered hurryingly.

Saphira leant back and smiled. Eragon breathed out in relief. He wasn't sure what he had been about to say, but something told him it hadn't been nice.

Thorn sat down next to Saphira a second later. Luckily she had sat closest to the end of the booth, whereas Arya sat in the middle and Eragon next to her. Aksel had been on the other end, until he had jumped into the dancing masses.

"Hey Thorn," Arya greeted.

Eragon just nodded his head. Thorn returned the gesture. The older male had never been very vocal, only speaking when he had something to say. He could render a room silent just by opening his mouth to add something in a discussion.

"What was going on over there?" Saphira asked.

"Talking about old times," Thorn said huskily; something his voice seemed to always be. "I'm sure they'll be back in the booth soon however."

"And find you gone. How convenient!" Aksel said with a wicked grin as he slid in next to Eragon.

The blond had a light shine of sweat on his forehead and the grin looked permanent. Eragon figured Aksel had had a good time, meaning he had probably hooked up with someone.

Thorn rolled his eyes. "They broke up for a reason," he responded simply.

Arya actually nodded her head at this. Arya was a good friend of Murtagh's as well. Though, lately Arya had been spending more time with Eragon and the others. Eragon hadn't been able to ask her why.

"So Lexie, did you meet anyone out there?" Arya said then, sneakily changing the subject. Eragon knew it was because of the scowl he had been wearing. Thankfully, and even though Thorn was seated across from him, the redhead hadn't seemed to notice it.

"Nah, not really," Aksel said lazily. "The music is great however. A real jailbait magnet."

Eragon suppressed a groan. He was sensing one of Aksel's infamous _jailbait jokes_. Since Eragon was the youngest in their gang, apart from Saphira who turned eighteen not long after him, he was Aksel's favourite example to use in jailbait situations. And it drove Eragon mad.

"Aksel, whatever you're about to say, don't," Eragon practically growled.

The blond shot him a shocked look. It was ruined by the grin that was still on Aksel's face. "Whatever are you talking about?" he asked mock-innocently. "I would never use you in a jailbait joke."

The brunet snorted. Saphira shook her head and motioned for a confused Thorn that she'd explain later.

"At least, not tonight," Aksel tried again. "Unless…"

Eragon sensed impending doom. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

"Unless you dance with me!" the green eyed male finished with a smirk.

Something seemed off to Eragon. He sneaked a look at Arya. The black haired girl was wearing the same smirk. Something inside his mind clicked. It was Arya's fault he sat next to Aksel, therefore close to the edge. She had been hinting earlier that he should get out on the dance floor. She had set him up.

"You bitch," he murmured.

Arya laughed. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. The smirk was still firmly on her face. "That's me."

Thorn let out a quiet chuckle. Eragon looked to Saphira for help. The blonde winked encouragingly and nodded out to the masses. Admitting defeat, and swearing revenge, Eragon let himself be pulled to his feet and out of the booth.

Aksel led them to a spot where they could move and motioned the brunet to come closer. Eragon rolled his eyes but did as Aksel said. The blond smirked. "Don't worry man. I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he said with a strangely sombre tone, one very unlike Aksel.

Eragon smiled softly.

"I know you're saving yourself for Taggy, so I'll only touch your precious waist!" Aksel proceeded to say in a much sneakier tone.

"Fuck you, Aksel," Eragon deadpanned.

Aksel laughed loudly, his head tipped back and eyes closed. Eragon had to let out a small chuckle. Then the blond looked back down and into Eragon's face. The music was still thumping, but had a more sensual beat to it. The brunet rolled his eyes and turned around so that his back was facing Aksel. The blond stepped closer and two hands gently held onto his waist. They waited for the right beat. Then they danced.

As they danced, Eragon and Aksel steadily moved closer, until they were back to front. Eragon, feeling rather silly for just having his hands hanging, draped one around Aksel's neck. The brunet could then practically feel Aksel grin.

To outsiders the pair might have seemed closer, almost like lovers. The truth however was that Eragon and Aksel had never been an item. While Eragon was gay and Aksel bisexual they had never felt anything for the other. They were just friends, which was why Eragon didn't feel out of place by their dancing. And, for the while they continued to dance, he stopped caring what others might think. That little while was not meant to last.

**-NEVER- **

Not a minute after Eragon and Aksel entered the dance floor Murtagh and Nasuada left it. When Murtagh saw their booth unoccupied, he glanced around in the room. He smirked when he saw Thorn seated among a few people he easily recognised.

"Where did he go off to?" Nasuada asked with a small frown on her lips.

"This way," Murtagh said simply and led the other to the booth across of theirs.

Thorn looked up on their arrival. Murtagh saw that Arya and Saphira were with him. But from the glasses on the table he saw that at least two others had been with them. He frowned inwardly.

"Hello Tag, Nasuada," Arya said with a grin.

"Arya," Nasuada returned the greeting. "Can we join you?"

"Go ahead," the green eyed girl said. "We don't expect the others back just yet."

Nasuada slid into the booth and made room for Murtagh. The hazel eyed teen sat down and instantly locked eyes with his best friend. Thorn had an arm draped around Saphira. So, that was why he had moved.

"The others who?" Murtagh asked finally.

"Aksel and Eragon," Saphira answered. "They're dancing."

"Though, mind you, Eragon was blackmailed," Arya said with a laugh.

Murtagh felt his gaze soften at the mention of his little brother. There were few people he cared about, and ¾ of them were seated around the table or had been seated there.

"Blackmail? Aksel still does that?" Nasuada laughed.

"Oh yes, like you wouldn't believe," Arya said with a shake of her head. "He is my brother through and through."

"Not very reassuring, Arya," Murtagh teased.

"Oh hush you. He will pester you, me on the other hand," Arya grinned wickedly. "I have blackmail material. Secrets you'd never think I could find out about you."

"Still as scary as always, I see," Nasuada said with a wink.

Arya made a sound of agreement. It practically sounded like a purr to Murtagh's ears.

"What have you been up to all day?" Saphira asked a minute later. "Eragon told me you arrived this afternoon."

Murtagh looked up at the sound of his brother's name. Try as he might, but Murtagh could never quite conceal the needing to know everything about his brother. He had to tell his friends over and over that he was just being protective. Arya had sent him a look one day and had let out a snort. Murtagh couldn't shake off the fact that it had sounded like she had muttered _jealous_. He had never found it in him to ask. It was better not to know on that point.

"We have just been catching up," Nasuada answered; her voice a little distant as if she was remembering it.

Murtagh could remember their conversation about Eragon. Somehow, Murtagh had said too much and let it slip that he was falling for his brother. Nasuada had sat back in shock then, a hand over her mouth. Murtagh had been ready for her to leave, but the dark girl had just shaken her head and given him a brief hug. She smiled next and had told him that she had somehow known. Their break up had been mutual, and now Murtagh knew why she had agreed too.

The dark haired male shook his head. He listened in on the conversation, but quickly figured it wasn't that important, and surrendered to his thoughts again. He had fallen for Eragon some time ago, if he was to be perfectly honest. It scared and somehow disgusted him. He was not meant to fall in love with his little brother. It was against nature itself! And yet he couldn't help the feelings he kept hidden in his heart.

"They've been out there for quite some time haven't they?" Nasuada asked suddenly. Her voice shook Murtagh out of his rapidly darkening thoughts. He glanced briefly at his watch. It was correct that Eragon and Aksel had been on the dance floor for a while. It didn't sit too well with Murtagh.

"Yeah," Arya answered. "I guess Eragon is actually having fun for once."

Murtagh hissed inwardly. On the outside his mask was cold and indifferent. But by the looks Thorn was sending him, that mask was starting to crack.

"Are they seeing each other?"

Murtagh felt his eyes widen. He couldn't help but to stare at Saphira and Arya for the answer. The girls shared a look. That was one look too many in Murtagh's books.

"No," Saphira answered finally. "They have never had that chemistry between them. Aksel and Eragon are strictly friends."

Nasuada nodded. Her smaller and elegant watch beeped then. She looked down in surprise. "Is it that late already?" she shook her head. "I need to go. Tag, call me tomorrow okay?"

Murtagh nodded. He stood to let her walk pass him. Nasuada sent him one last smile before disappearing out the door. He sighed and went to sit back down. It was then he saw them.

"Murtagh?" Thorn's voice was oddly worried.

Murtagh figured he was looking very pale. He couldn't have seen what he had just seen. Without saying a word to the others he walked towards the dance floor and one couple in particular. As he drew closer, it became harder for him to see who was dancing with whom. Murtagh slipped between a few couples until he found the one he was looking for.

Eragon and Aksel, dancing together. Dancing **intimately **together. Their eyes were closed and they moved together as if they had been doing so forever.

Something burned within him. For the first time in his life Murtagh didn't feel the urge to hit the one who was causing him pain. His mask cracked and crumbled. He slowly began to back away. Somehow, a stubborn tear leaked down his cheek. Murtagh hissed.

Eragon looked up then. Shock took over his brother's face as Murtagh turned around and walked away. He stepped out of the crowd and ran.

**-TOO- **

"Oh no," Eragon murmured.

Aksel opened his own eyes and they parted. Eragon could only stare in shock at where his brother had stood just a few seconds before.

"Eragon?" he asked softly.

Aksel's voice woke him. Eragon shook his head and began to shoulder his way out of the crowd. He didn't care why Murtagh had run or why he had even been looking for them, he only cared about catching up with him.

"**Murtagh**!"

Eragon ignored his friends' cries as they saw him fly by. He ran out the door and called after his brother again.

"MURTAGH!!"

He could hear Aksel running after him, and several footsteps behind him again. But he ignored them. Looking from left to right Eragon desperately tried to catch a glimpse of Murtagh. But alas, his brother had vanished into thin air.

Eragon doubled over and groaned. He had lost him.

"What is going on!?" Aksel asked as he panted softly.

"…Murtagh., Eragon whispered.

Arya, Saphira and Thorn came out of the doors then. They stopped and formed a sort of circle together. Saphira leant down and helped Eragon to his feet.

"Yeah, Murtagh, I know!" Aksel said in frustration. "What _about_ him?!"

"I was sort of right," Arya said then, softly and timidly. "He did care, does care. He just doesn't know how to show it."

Eragon looked up and sent her a helpless stare. She bit her lip and sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Thorn asked almost harshly.

Saphira sent him a disapproving glance. She steadied Eragon as he felt his knees sway. He didn't know why he was feeling so panicked. Murtagh was older than him, he could look after himself. Why was he still _panicking_??

"Murtagh must have seen me and Eragon dancing," Aksel answered in a defeated tone. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Was this some sort of scheme?" Thorn asked then, his voice steadily rising. "To see how Murtagh would react?"

"No," Arya said firmly. "Nothing like that. We -"

"Well, it must have been something!" Thorn nearly screamed. "All that talk of Eragon around him, did you even stop to think what Murtagh might have been feeling?! You tortured him, always have. I thought you were his FRIENDS!"

"Thorn -"

"Don't get involved in this," Thorn interrupted, successfully rending Saphira silent.

Eragon shook his head. He was becoming more confused by the minute. The only thing he could think of couldn't possibly be the reason Murtagh had run. It just **couldn't**!

"You are Murtagh's friends, correct," Thorn waited for their nods before continuing to rant. "Then I don't see why you are treating him this way!! Don't you care about him at ALL?!"

Saphira leaped over to her boyfriend and tried to calm him down. Thorn wasn't crying, but he looked torn between anger and worry. It was an unusual mask for Thorn to bear. And it only worried Eragon more.

"Of course we care!" Arya proclaimed loudly. "Whatever makes you think otherwise??"

"The way you just showed him how Eragon and Aksel are an item."

"HEY! We're so not an item!!" Aksel protested loudly before Eragon could even open his mouth.

"You aren't?" Thorn asked suspiciously.

"We aren't," Eragon answered quietly.

Thorn sighed. "Well, I think you made Murtagh think otherwise," the redhead informed them.

"Why would he run?" Aksel asked with his hands tangled in his hair. Eragon could see that Aksel was even tempted to rip at it.

"I can't say it, not with Eragon here."

Eragon looked up in shock and betrayal. Was there something Murtagh didn't want him to know? Him, Eragon, his own brother? The pain was too much for him to cry over. "Don't bother. I'll just go after him and make sure he's okay," Eragon croaked and took off in the direction of their home.

He ignored the calls of his friends to stop and stay. The brown eyed teen refused to give into the will to cry. He just kept on running.

It was nearing 1 AM and the streets were basically empty. Eragon came to the corner he where had to cross the street when he heard the sirens. He could see police and an ambulance parked in the middle of the road. A car was in-between two police vehicles and the driver was out and looked quite fanatic. Eragon saw someone being put into the ambulance and watched it drive away hurryingly. But he shook the sight from him and continued home.

He entered the house ten minutes later. The door was unlocked, something that startled Eragon for the split second he realised it. But it was forgotten when he walked inside and closed the door. It was then he heard it; soft sobs coming from the living room. He stepped into the room slowly, dreading already what he would see.

Selena, the usually beautiful Selena, sat broken on the couch with the cordless phone lying beside her. She was still dressed in her nightclothes. Eragon took a step inside, becoming more scared by the second.

"Mom?"

Selena looked up. Her eyes, the same shade of brown as Eragon's, were filled with tears. She stood up and hugged him tightly. Eragon held her in turn, confused as to what could have reduced his mother into such a state. "Oh Eragon," she sobbed softly.

"What's going on?" Eragon asked fearfully.

"It's your brother," Selena sobbed loudly. "He's been in an accident."

Eragon stiffened in shock. With his mother clinging to his chest, and him beginning to cling onto her too, reality struck. The accident he had run pass, the reason the accident had happened, it had been…Eragon cracked and surrendered to his tears.

**-LATE- **

Eragon slept little that night. His mind let him rest for two meekly hours before he was once again in the conscious world. He could hear his mother sob in her room, and couldn't help but to join her. It was all his fault.

Visiting hours weren't until four p.m, but Eragon wasn't going anywhere. He could vaguely remember telling his friends what had happened, but it was all a blur. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he had been staring at the same spot on the wall until his mother came into the room and told him they were leaving.

Eragon stayed silent during the ride to the local hospital. Selena had gotten a call earlier that day with new information on Murtagh. He was alright, merely unconscious. Murtagh had gotten out of the accident very well according to the doctor. Many people who were hit got massive internal bleeding. They had been able to stop Murtagh's thankfully.

The doctor couldn't explain why Murtagh had yet to wake however. The sedative had left the teen's system some hours ago, and yet Murtagh showed no signs of waking. The teen otherwise had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Murtagh had been so lucky that he had merely been hit by the car, not run over. The driver had reacted early enough to stop and just sling Murtagh a few feet away from the impact. The hazel eyed male's left knee was also bruised, but not broken. It would take time for the injuries, along with the cuts and bruises, to fade. But what was most important now was to get Murtagh to wake up.

Selena parked the car and they nearly ran up to the desk. The woman behind it looked startled when Selena began to demand to know where her son was, but was thankfully rescued by the arrival of the doctor that had attended to Murtagh.

Eragon didn't pay attention to what they were saying. His mind was blank. All he could focus on was seeing his brother again. They stopped outside a room and the doctor let them inside. Selena instantly broke down in tears and flung herself into the chair by Murtagh's bedside. Eragon, suddenly feeling out of place, sat down in the other chair and stayed silent.

"Oh, Murtagh honey."

Eragon bit his lip at his mother's cries. Never before had any of her children been admitted to the hospital like that. He felt new tears well up, but pushed them down. They could wait until later.

"As I said on the phone Ms Rider, we've been so far unable to wake your son," Doctor Trianna told them.

"Is he in a coma?" Selena asked tearfully.

"We can't be sure, but his brain shows activity that suggests he might be in one."

Selena sobbed again.

"There is nothing wrong with your son Ms Rider. He will wake up soon," Dr Trianna assured them.

Eragon stayed silent as the doctor left the room. A nurse came to check up on Murtagh every hour or so, but Eragon didn't really pay attention to that either.

"Eragon, sweetie?"

The brunet looked up slowly. Selena brushed a hand through his hair softly. "Could you stay here while I get something from the cafeteria? You must be starving," She said, her voice catching with each shuddering breath.

Eragon just nodded. Selena sniffed. "Your friends are coming to visit soon. I spoke to them before we left," Selena said. "It will be alright, sweetie."

She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. Eragon watched her go, eyes slowly becoming unfocused.

A few minutes later, though to Eragon they had felt like hours, the door opened and five people came inside. Hospital policy had said no more than three visitors at a time, but the nurse outside of the room had taken one look inside and ushered them all through the door. Saphira was instantly by Eragon side, hugging him and whispering comforting words into his ear. Eragon heard none of it. His mind was elsewhere.

Somehow, during his minutes alone, his eyes had shifted to his brother's form. It was almost impossible to recognise Murtagh. His pale skin was almost ashen, the bruises on his face sticking out even more. One arm lay above the bedding and across his chest, covered in bindings. The other arm stuck out, its palm loose and open, just like its twin. A few scrapes and cuts were covered, but some were visible. Over his mouth and nose he wore a mask that helped him to breath. Murtagh's eyes were closed and had dark circles beneath them. Eragon couldn't remember seeing them before. A monitor beeped by his side, connected by a tube to the small pad resting above his heart. A catheter in his arm was connected to the bag of clear liquid hanging above the bed. It was so silent that they could have heard a pin drop.

Eragon blinked and shifted to look at his friends. They all seemed to have dressed in a hurry, just like he had, and the girls had red eyes from crying. Thorn's usually stony face was filled with extreme worry and pain. Aksel leant on the wall awkwardly, hands deep into his pockets and a painful look in his eyes. Nasuada was stroking Murtagh's limp hand, her face almost hidden by her hair. Arya stood by her side, lingering a little closer to Thorn as if to provide him comfort by staying close. She kept shaking her head softly every once in a while. Saphira sniffed by Eragon side. She was obviously quite shaken because of the state Eragon was in.

"How is he doing?" Thorn asked, probably for the first time in his life breaking a silence.

"The doctors think he's in a coma," Eragon spoke hoarsely. "There's nothing mentally wrong with him, they just can't wake him up."

Nasuada took a shuddering breath. Arya grasped her shoulder softly. The dark girl looked over and sent her a soft smile.

"Have they tried to fling cold water on him?" Aksel joked half-heartedly.

"Aksel."

"It's okay, Arya," Eragon interrupted. "We could use some humour now."

"How're you handling this?" Saphira asked him then.

"I'm not handling it," Eragon whispered. "It's my fault."

"Eragon!"

The brunet didn't know who had said it, but something told him it had been Arya. "It's true. If I hadn't done what I did he wouldn't have run into the street and the car wouldn't have hit him," Eragon said sadly.

Saphira hit him over the head. "Stop that nonsense!" she snapped softly. "This is not your fault. Accidents happen."

"But -"

"No buts!" Saphira said firmly. "This was **not** your fault. Accept it, or I will hit you again."

Eragon closed his mouth. His gaze lowered. Slowly he nodded his head.

The friends became silent. The occasional shuffle of feet would echo in the silence, but no one spoke. Finally, a few minutes later, it was broken.

"I never got to tell him I was moving back," Nasuada whispered.

It echoed eerily around the room.

"Don't talk like that," Eragon said quietly. "He's not dead. He will wake up."

"Well, he better," Thorn growled softly. "Or I'll bring him back and kill him myself."

Arya hiccupped as she tried to laugh.

"I…I better go. Before someone comes and throws us out," Aksel said with a dry chuckle.

"You don't have to," Eragon protested weakly.

"Nah, its okay, man," Aksel said with a sad smile. "I've got the feeling Tag won't be thrilled if he wakes up and sees me here."

"I'll go with you," Thorn said then.

The blond looked at him and nodded. The rest of the friends called their goodbyes after them. Saphira had let go of Eragon by then. She now sat gently on the table; halfway off it was if she was worried it would break.

"I should go too," Nasuada sighed next. "My parents expect me back soon. I'll check in later."

Arya sniffed quietly as the girl left the room. Now there were only three of them left.

"I-I don't understand," Eragon said a minute later. "Why did he take off like that?"

"Seeing as Murtagh is unable to answer you himself, I'll do the honours," Arya said then, her voice uncertain as if she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing.

"You don't have to," the brown eyed teen murmured softly.

"Okay," Arya said. "I'll just tell you something then, a part of the whole truth."

Saphira seemed to hold her breath as Arya thought over what to say. Eragon locked his gaze with hers. Arya sighed and spoke.

"He cares more for you than you're aware of."

Saphira exhaled. Eragon felt himself frown. His face seemed stiff, as if it had grown accustomed to staying blank for too long.

"That's all I will say," Arya finished.

The blonde beside Eragon stood up and twinned her hair. Saphira's eyes lingered for a minute at the unconscious figure on the bed before she moved back to Eragon. "We'll come back later okay? We met Selena on the way here, by the way. She told us to tell you she'd be back soon."

Eragon nodded mutely.

"Take care of yourself, Eragon," Arya called from the doorway. "And tell him before it really is too late."

Saphira kissed him friendly on the cheek before she too left. The door shut behind them. Eragon sighed.

"Sweetie."

Eragon looked up and into his mother's face. She looked cleaner somehow. The redness on her face was disappearing. She placed a bag onto the table and crouched before him. "Are you feeling alright?" Selena asked gently.

Eragon just nodded. Selena smiled sadly and straightened, her face reading that she didn't quite believe him. "I bought a sandwich if you get hungry, and some water," she said then. "I need to make some phone calls. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, mom."

Selena sniffed and gave him a quick hug. Eragon then realised it was the first time he had spoken to her all day. The brunette straightened and smiled. "I'll be just out in the hall. Call for me if you need me," she said and walked out of the room.

Eragon sighed loudly. The room fell silent. The constant beeping from Murtagh's monitor was assured Eragon that he was still there, that he was not merely dreaming. There were no sounds coming from outside of the door. It was as if the only thing existing in the whole world was the room Eragon and his brother was in.

The brunet coughed softly. Finally, ever so slowly, his eyes travelled back to Murtagh's still form. Hesitantly, Eragon got up from his chair. It creaked almost in protest. Eragon walked over to the chair seated by Murtagh's bedside and sat down there. He could see his brother clearly now. Suddenly, everything seemed to hit him. The smell of the hospital, the coarse breathing from Murtagh beneath the mask, the loud beeping that told him Murtagh was still alive, the slight blood on the bindings. Eragon suddenly felt the urge to retch.

He shot backwards, making the chair shoot backwards with him. The movement seemed caused a too loud screeching sound in the ever so silent room. Eragon's breaths were quick and shallow. He forced himself to calm down. Slowly, he got up and lifted the chair back to where it had been originally. Then he forced himself to sit back down.

Eragon felt light-headed, but he chose not to care. He swallowed and leant down. Murtagh's hand was warm to the touch, but somehow it seemed too cold. Nonetheless Eragon forced himself to hold the limp hand in his own. He had heard of people talking to others in coma, but had laughed at it then. Somehow, now that he was there himself, it didn't seem so stupid anymore.

"Hey Tag," Eragon started croakily. "I don't know if you can hear me but…I guess I feel like I have to say something."

There was no movement from Murtagh, nothing but the steady beeping from the machine. Eragon hadn't expected there to be any signs that Murtagh might have heard him, but still felt a small pang of remorse.

"I have so many things to ask you, but they don't really matter anymore," the brunet continued. "I just wish that you could wake up. You're scaring mom and me. You know how she doesn't like to be scared."

No movement, no answer. Eragon sighed. "Then again, neither do I. But I guess I had this coming after that time I ran out and came home way past my bedtime. Remember how you yelled at me? I do."

Still nothing. Eragon thought Murtagh's heartbeat had sped up, but knew he was just imagining things. "You told me over and over never to make you that scared again. And I didn't. I kept my end of the promise. Now, well now I guess I know how you felt," Eragon said quietly. "And if you ever wake up Murtagh I'm going to make you swear the same thing to me. I don't want to get this scared ever again. And do you know why?"

Eragon had to look away. Even though he knew Murtagh was still uncurious, he could never tell his brother what he was about to say to his face. He just couldn't.

"Because I love you, that's why," the brunet croaked. "And let me tell you, it's no picnic. Having to go through that, falling for your own brother, it's messy and not pretty at all. But here I am, months later, and still sane. As sane as possible of course. You always said that Aksel was rubbing off on me."

Eragon bit his lip. He moved his hand away from Murtagh's and lay it on the bed railing. He didn't have the strength to curl it around the pole. All his strength seemed to have left him.

"I told myself that I would tell you everything someday, but I always backed out. And now, that I've at least tried to utter the words, I'll force myself to tell you a time when you're conscious. If you ever wake up of course." Eragon bit back a sob. This was proving to be harder than he had thought. His eyes were still gazing firmly at the floor. He was not sure if he could ever look at his brother now. Eragon inhaled sharply. He turned around to see if anyone had entered the room. But no, he was still alone. Then, why did his hand feel warm all of a sudden?

The nausea returned. Gulping, Eragon lifted his gaze and looked down on his hand. It was covered by a larger and pale hand. Frightened, Eragon snapped his gaze up at Murtagh's face. He almost fell backwards.

Murtagh's eyes were open and as hazel as ever. They seemed to be able to stare straight into his soul. A half-smile was on his face. Murtagh's hand left his and curled around the mask on the pale face. Murtagh pulled it down. "What took you so long?"

Eragon's hand had curled itself around the railing almost unwillingly. It seemed to stop him from leaving the room in a desperate run. Murtagh's voice was raspy from misuse. And yet Eragon had never heard more emotions in his brother's voice.

"How long have you been awake?" Tte brunet asked hesitantly.

"I was never asleep," Murtagh croaked. "I was stuck between being awake and asleep. I could hear you just fine."

"Even when…?"

"Even when the others were here," Murtagh said with a weak smile.

Eragon fell silent again.

"Don't." Eragon looked up. Murtagh had a small frown on his face. "I've waited forever to hear you speak since you and mom entered. Don't go silent on me now," he explained quietly.

"I don't know what to say, Tag," Eragon said meekly. "I'm scared of what you'll answer me."

"Oh, you mean…yeah," Murtagh said absent-mindedly.

Eragon but his lip again.

"That was quite a shock, I must say." The dark haired teen said eventually.

Eragon looked away. Of course, he had known. It had been stupid to get his hopes up. Stupid!

"Eragon, Eragon look at me!" Murtagh demanded in the loudest voice he could muster. "I'm not saying this to your back." The brunet looked back into his brother's face uncertainly. "You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Eragon felt a pained look enter his face. No matter how much he didn't want to answer, he knew he had to. "Yes," he murmured.

"Whatever made you think I didn't love you back? I do, Eragon," Murtagh said with a hint of a smirk.

Eragon was rendered silent. He opened his mouth, having forgotten what he had been about to say. Murtagh's smirk turned into a soft smile. Eragon returned it timidly. Murtagh reached out his unbroken hand in a silent question. The brunet took it and smiled even wider when their fingers intertwined.

"Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Tag."

The door creaked softly open a minute later. Their hands let go and Eragon turned to see who it was. Selena stared in shock, her purse falling to the floor.

"Hey mom," Murtagh croaked; his voice yet not back to its normal state.

Selena sobbed loudly and threw her arms gently around her oldest son. Eragon stepped back for them to have some room. Murtagh shakily returned the hug with his good arm. Selena stopped to kiss Murtagh's face several times before going back to sobbing into his chest. "Its okay, mom, I'm awake now."

"Oh Murtagh," Selena sobbed happily. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Don't you ever!"

"I promise, mom, I promise," Murtagh murmured.

Eragon felt another smile graze his lips. Murtagh looked up, almost as if sensing it, and met his eyes over Selena's shoulder. _I love you_, he mouthed with a small wink. Eragon felt a soft blush enter his face. _I love you too_, he mouthed back. Murtagh smiled.

They wouldn't be able to talk alone for some time, but they were content with waiting. The worst was over. Everything from then could wait.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** Enough angst for ya? Hehe. I know this probably doesn't belong in the _T_ category, but its incest so I say it does.

About more from me...well, I have one or two stories left, so I'm going to take it a little easy from now on. Maybe post an unfinished one, because I really only have one chapter left. Oh well, I'll let you guys know!

But what did you think? I'm really satisfied with this one. Just the right amount of angst that I wanted and still has a happy ending. It can't get any better than this! ;D Oh, wait...yes it can! Review and let me know what you thought and I will probably be so swooned I'll post something else. ;)

So, ready...set...and push **GO**!


End file.
